Conventional electrical power systems utilize a synchronous electrical generator for generating AC power. Particularly, such a generator may include a rotor and a stator having a stator coil. In applications such as an aircraft, the rotor is driven by an engine so that electrical power is developed in the stator coil. Owing to the variation in engine speed, the frequency of the power developed in the generator windings is similarly variable. This variable frequency power is converted to constant frequency power using a variable speed constant frequency (VSCF) system including a power converter which may develop, for example, 115/200 Vac power at 400 Hz. Such known converters are controlled by a generator/converter control unit (GCCU).
In order to provide aircraft engine starting, such known power systems have operated the generator as a motor. Specifically, an external power source is coupled through a start control to the generator to energize the stator coil and thus develop motive power to start the engine. The components required in such a start control increase the weight of the aircraft and take up valuable space. To minimize the size and weight of such start controls, certain known aircraft VSCF power systems have utilized the existing converter and GCCU for the start control.
In the start mode of operation, the converter may be supplied power from any 400 Hz power source, such as, for example, an auxiliary power unit generator or an external power source. However, each such power source might have a different available capacity for use in engine starting. Therefore, the GCCU must be configured to provide engine starting from any such available power sources and to limit the amount of power drawn.
Prior to starting the aircraft engine, it may also be necessary to provide a braking operation if the engine is windmilling. Accordingly, the GCCU start system must provide for engine starting under windmilling conditions.
Additionally, the generator control unit must operate in the start mode of operation to provide smooth engine starting for bringing the engine up to speed, and subsequently while transferring to the generate mode of operation.
The present invention is intended to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.